June 23
Events *1305 - Flemish-French peace treaty signed at Athis-sur-Orge. *1314 - Start of the Battle of Bannockburn south of Stirling, Edward II of England & Robert I of Scotland met in battle. Scotland won and Edward fled the field and Scotland. *1532 - Henry VIII & François I sign secret treaty against Emperor Charles V. *1565 - Turgut Reis (Dragut), commander of the Ottoman Navy dies, during the Siege of Malta. *1611 - The mutinous crew of Henry Hudson's fourth voyage sets Henry, his son and seven loyal crew members adrift in an open boat in what is now Hudson Bay; they are never heard from again. *1661 - Marriage contract between Charles II of England & Catharina of Portugal. *1683 - William Penn signs friendship treaty with Lenni Lenape Indians in Pennsylvania. *1713 - French residents of Acadia given one year to declare allegiance to Britain or leave Nova Scotia Canada. http://www.acadian-cajun.com/acadia5.htm *1757 - Battle of Plassey - 3000 British troops under Robert Clive defeat a 50,000 strong Indian army under Siraj Ud Daulah at Plassey. *1758 - Seven Years' War: Battle of Krefeld - British forces defeat French troops at Krefeld in Germany. *1760 - Seven Years' War: Battle of Landeshut - Austria beats Prussia. *1794 - Empress of Russia Catherine II grants Jews permission to settle in Kiev. *1810 - John Jacob Astor forms the Pacific Fur Company. *1812 - War of 1812: Great Britain had revoked the restrictions on American commerce, thus eliminating one of the chief reasons for going to war. *1858 - Six-year-old Edgardo Mortara is seized by Papal authorities. *1860 - The United States Congress establishes the Government Printing Office. *1865 - American Civil War: At Fort Towson in Oklahoma Territory Confederate General Stand Watie surrenders the last significant rebel army. *1868 - Christopher Latham Sholes receives a patent for Type-Writer. *1887 - The Rocky Mountains Park Act becomes law in Canada, creating that nation's first national park, Banff National Park. http://www.pc.gc.ca/apps/cseh-twih/archives2_E.asp?id=25 *1888 - Frederick Douglass is the first African-American nominated for US president. *1894 - International Olympic Committee is founded at the Sorbonne, Paris, at the initiative of Baron Pierre de Coubertin. *1917 - In a game against the Washington Senators, Boston Red Sox pitcher Ernie Shore retires 26 batters in a row after replacing Babe Ruth, who had been ejected for punching the umpire. *1919 - Defeat of German forces at Cesis in northern Latvia during Estonian Liberation War, now celebrated annually as Estonian Victory Day. *1926 - The College Board administers the first SAT exam. *1931 - Wiley Post and Harold Gatty take off from Roosevelt Field in an attempt to circumnavigate the world in a single-engine plane. *1938 - The Civil Aeronautics Act is signed into law, forming the Civil Aeronautics Authority in the United States. *1940 - World War II: German leader Adolf Hitler surveys newly defeated Paris in now occupied France. *1941 - Lithuanian Activist Front initiates Lithuanian 1941 independence from the Soviet Union; it lasted only briefly as the Nazis occupied Lithuania a few weeks later. *1942 - World War II: The first selections for the gas chamber at Auschwitz take place on a trainload of Jews from Paris. * 1942 - World War II: Germany's latest fighter, a Focke-Wulf FW190 is captured intact when it mistakenly lands in Wales. *1943 - World War II: The British destroyers Eclipse and Laforey sink the Italian submarine Ascianghi in the Mediterranean after she torpedoes the cruiser Newfoundland. *1945 - The Imperial Japanese armed forces ended organized resistance to the U.S. armed forces in the Mabuni area on the southern tip of the main island of Okinawa. *1947 - The United States Senate follows the United States House of Representatives in overriding U.S. President Harry S. Truman's veto of the Taft-Hartley Act. *1955 - In the Strahov Stadium in Prague the 1st all-national Spartakiáda begins. *1958 - The Dutch Reformed Church accepts women ministers. *1959 - Convicted Manhattan Project spy Klaus Fuchs is released after only nine years in prison and allowed to emigrate to Dresden, East Germany (where he resumed a scientific career). * 1959 - A fire in a resort hotel in Stalheim, Norway kills 34 people. *1967 - Cold War: U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson meets with Soviet Premier Aleksei Kosygin in Glassboro for the three-day Glassboro Summit Conference. * 1967 - Mohawk Airlines Flight 40 crashes due to an incorrectly installed valve, killing all 34 on board. *1968 - 74 are killed and 150 injured in a football stampede towards a closed exit in a Buenos Aires stadium. *1969 - Warren E. Burger is sworn in as chief justice of the United States Supreme Court by retiring chief Earl Warren. *1972 - Watergate Scandal: U.S. President Richard M. Nixon and White House chief of staff H. R. Haldeman are taped talking about using the Central Intelligence Agency to obstruct the Federal Bureau of Investigation's investigation into the Watergate break-ins. * 1972 - 45 countries leave the Sterling Area, allowing their currencies to fluctuate independently of the British Pound. *1973 - A fire at a house in Hull, England, which kills a six year old boy is passed off as an accident; it later emerges as the first of 26 deaths by fire caused over the next seven years by arsonist Peter Dinsdale. *1985 - A terrorist bomb aboard Air India flight 182 brings the Boeing 747 down off the coast of Ireland; killing all 329 people aboard. *1990 - Moldavia declares independence. Births *47 BC - Pharaoh Ptolemy XV of Egypt *1373 - Queen Joan II of Naples (d. 1435) *1433 - Francis II (d. 1488) *1456 - Margaret of Denmark, wife of James III of Scotland (d. 1486) *1534 - Oda Nobunaga, Japanese warlord (d. 1582) *1596 - Johan Banér, Swedish soldier (d. 1641) *1612 - André Tacquet, Belgian mathematician (d. 1660) *1668 - Giambattista Vico, Italian philosopher and historian (d. 1744) *1683 - Etienne Fourmont, French orientalist (d. 1745) *1703 - Maria Leszczyńska, queen of Louis XV of France (d. 1768) *1716 - Fletcher Norton, English politician (d. 1789) *1750 - Déodat Gratet de Dolomieu, French geologist (d. 1801) *1763 - Josephine de Beauharnais, Empress of France (d. 1814) *1799 - John Milton Bernhisel, Mormon Physician and Representative to Congress (d. 1881) *1800 - Karol Marcinkowski, Polish physician and social activist (d. 1846) *1824 - Carl Reinecke, German musician and composer (d. 1910) *1884 - Cyclone Taylor, professional ice hockey player (d. 1979) *1888 - Bronson M. Cutting, American politician (d. 1935) *1889 - Anna Akhmatova, Russian poet (d. 1966) *1894 - Alfred Kinsey, American entomologist and sexologist (d. 1956) * 1894 - King Edward VIII of the United Kingdom (d. 1972) *1902 - Mathias Wieman, German actor (d. 1969) *1903 - Paul Joseph James Martin, Canadian politician (d. 1992) *1907 - James Meade, English economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1995) *1909 - David Lewis, Canadian lawyer and politician (d. 1981) *1910 - Jean Anouilh, French dramatist (d. 1987) * 1910 - Gordon B. Hinckley, president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints * 1910 - Milt Hinton, American jazz bassist (d. 2000) *1912 - Alan Turing, English mathematician (d. 1954) *1916 - Len Hutton, English cricketer (d. 1990) *1919 - Muhammad Boudiaf, Algerian political leader (d. 1992) *1922 - Hal Laycoe, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1998) *1927 - Bob Fosse, American choreographer (d. 1987) *1929 - June Carter Cash, American singer (d. 2003) *1935 - Maurice Ferre, former Puerto Rican mayor of Miami *1936 - Costas Simitis, Prime Minister of Greece *1937 - Martti Ahtisaari, President of Finland *1940 - Adam Faith, English singer and actor (d. 2003) * 1940 - Lord Irvine of Lairg, Scottish Lord Chancellor * 1940 - Wilma Rudolph, American runner (d. 1994) * 1940 - Stuart Sutcliffe, first bassist with The Beatles (d. 1962) *1941 - Robert Hunter, American lyricist and poet (The Grateful Dead) *1943 - James Levine, American conductor * 1943 - Vint Cerf, American Internet pioneer *1945 - Kjell Albin Abrahamson, Swedish journalist and writer. *1946 - Ted Shackleford, American actor *1947 - Bryan Brown, Australian actor *1948 - Clarence Thomas, U.S. Supreme Court Justice * 1948 - Darhyl S. Ramsey, American author and professor of music education * 1948 - Myles Goodwyn, Canadian guitarist and vocalist (April Wine) *1949 - Gordon Bray, Australian sports broadcaster *1950 - Douglas C. Lord, President and CEO Xerox Canada *1955 - Glenn Danzig, American musician (The Misfits and Danzig) * 1955 - Jordan, British actress and model * 1955 - Jean Tigana, French footballer * 1955 - Pierre Corbeil, Quebec politician *1956 - Randy Jackson, American music producer, judge on American Idol *1957 - Frances McDormand, American actress *1960 - Donald Harrison, American musician * 1960 - Tatsuya Uemura, Japanese musician and programmer *1961 - Zoran Janjetov, Serbian comic artist *1962 - Chuck Billy, American singer * 1962 - Kari Takko, Finnish ice hockey player * 1962 - Kevin Yagher, TV/film special effects technician *1963 - Colin Montgomerie, Scottish golfer * 1963 - Steve Shelley, American musician (Crucifucks and Sonic Youth) *1964 - Joss Whedon, American producer, director, and screenwriter * 1964 - Yun Lou, Chinese gymnast *1965 - Paul Arthurs, British guitarist (Oasis) *1966 - Chico DeBarge, American musician (DeBarge) *1966 - Richie Ren, Taiwanese musician *1967 - Paul King, New Zealand politician * 1967 - Helen Geake, British archaeologist *1969 - Martin Klebba, American actor *1970 - Robert Brooks, Green Bay Packers Wide Receiver * 1970 - Yann Tiersen, French musician *1971 - Felix Potvin, Canadian professional hockey goaltender *1972 - Selma Blair, American actress * 1972 - Ron Corning, American TV anchor * 1972 - Zinedine Zidane, French footballer *1973 - Marie N, Latvian singer *1974 - Joel Edgerton, Australian actor *1975 - Kevin Dyson, American football player * 1975 - KT Tunstall, Scottish singer and songwriter *1976 - Brandon Stokley, American football player * 1976 - Patrick Monahan, British comedian * 1976 - Patrick Vieira, French footballer *1977 - Jason Mraz, American singer and songwriter * 1977 - Miguel Ángel Angulo, Spanish footballer *1978 - Memphis Bleek, American rapper *1979 - LaDainian Tomlinson, American football player *1980 - Ramnaresh Sarwan, Guyanese cricketer *1983 - Jason Berrent, American performer *1988 - Isabella Leong Lok-Sze, Hong Kong singer, actress and model * 1988 - Chellsie Memmel, American gymnast Deaths * 79 - Vespasian, Roman Emperor (b. 9) *1018 - Henry I of Austria *1516 - King Ferdinand II of Aragon (b. 1452) *1555 - Pedro Mascarenhas, Portuguese explorer (b. 1470) *1582 - Shimizu Muneharu, Japanese military leader (b. 1537) *1615 - Mashita Nagamori, Japanese warlord (b. 1545) *1677 - Wilhelm Ludwig (b. 1647) *1686 - William Coventry, English statesman *1707 - John Mill, English theologian *1733 - Johann Jakob Scheuchzer, Swiss scholar (b. 1672) *1770 - Mark Akenside, English poet and physician (b. 1721) *1775 - Karl Ludwig, German adventurer and writer (b. 1692) *1779 - Ras Mikael Sehul, warlord of Ethiopia (b. about 1691) *1806 - Mathurin Jacques Brisson, French naturalist (b. 1723) *1856 - Ivan Kireevsky, Russian literary critic and philosopher (b. 1806) *1832 - James Hall, Scottish geologist (b. 1761) *1891 - Wilhelm Eduard Weber, German physicist (b. 1804) *1893 - Sir Theophilus Shepstone, British-born South African statesman (b. 1817) *1926 - Viktor Vasnetsov, Russian painter (b. 1848) *1956 - Reinhold Glière, Russian composer (b. 1875) *1959 - Boris Vian, French writer and musician (b. 1920) *1969 - Volmari Iso-Hollo, Finnish athlete (b. 1907) *1970 - Roscoe Turner, American aviator and racer (b. 1895) *1980 - Clyfford Still, American painter (b. 1904) * 1980 - Varahagiri Venkata Giri, Fourth President of India (b. 1894) *1981 - Zarah Leander, Swedish actress and singer (b. 1907) *1982 - Vincent Chin, Chinese-American hate crime victim (b. 1955) *1989 - Werner Best, German jurist and nazi leader (b. 1903) *1992 - Eric Andolsek, American football player (b. 1966) *1995 - Jonas Salk, American medical researcher (b. 1914) * 1995 - Anatoly Tarasov, Russian ice hockey coach (b. 1918) *1996 - Andreas Papandreou, Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1919) *1998 - Maureen O'Sullivan, Irish actress (b. 1911) *1999 - Buster Merryfield, British actor (b. 1920) *2001 - Yvonne Dionne, one of the Canadian Dionne quintuplets (b. 1934) *2002 - Pedro 'El Rockero' Alcazar, Panamanian boxer (b. 1975) *2003 - Maynard Jackson, Mayor of Atlanta, Georgia (b. 1938) *2005 - Shana Alexander, American columnist (b. 1926) * 2005 - Manolis Anagnostakis, Greek poet (b. 1925) *2006 - Aaron Spelling, American television producer (b. 1923) * 2006 - Luke Graham, wrestler, and one-half of first-ever WWF Tag Team Champions (b. 1940) * 2006 - Harriet, a 175 year old tortoise (b. 1830) *2007 - Rod Beck, baseball player (b. 1968) Holidays and observances * Jāņi (Līgo) - Latvia * Midsummer's Eve, Christianized as the eve of the feast of Saint John the Baptist, is celebrated in much of Northern Europe and the British Isles * Victory Day - Estonia * Father's Day - Poland, Nicaragua and Uganda * Grand Duke's Official Birthday - Luxembourg Liturgical feasts * Saint Etheldreda * Saint Jonas Day - especially celebrated in Lithuania * Saint Lietbert of Brakel (died 1076) * Blessed Mary of Oignies (died 1213) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June